Roll Call/October 2010
|} The October issue was released on October 10th, 2010, and was the fifth issue of Volume One of Roll Call. PDF Version *Click here to download the issue in PDF format =Online Version= Cover Stories Camp Oggie *To see in-depth information on the event that is featured in the print pdf version of Roll Call, see Camp Oggie. Monthly Columns Director's Dialog The Director did not submit a dialog for the month of October. - Director SGM's Monologue The SGM did not submit a monologue for the month of October. - Supreme Game Master Dir. of Comms. Update If you’re reading this, it means that Camp Oggie is just around the corner! Or, it could mean you are a time cop sent back in time for some vague accented reason. Either way, Camp Oggie is coming up! As a courtesy and to help us provide and prepare for all members, I’m asking that Chapter Coordinators who are coming up themselves or have members coming up to please ensure you get a quick message to me with a number of those coming (and names, if possible). This helps us make sure to get enough supplies, and to prepare for any additional cabin or tent needs in the case of overflow (don’t worry, certain members have already agreed to tent camp or move to a second cabin in that case). My contact info, as always, can be found on the last page of this newsletter. Also, confirm your attendance on the facebook page (just search “Camp Oggie”) and converse with other attendees to find out what games are being planned and to plan your own. Also, to help you out, a wonderful packing checklist and FAQs can be found on the Camp Oggie page online at OgreLair.org. - Director of Communications Treasurer's Report There always comes that awkward moment, regardless of what non-profit group you’re associated with, that the issue of funds is brought up. Some groups have great ways to build these up, such as cookies, chocolate, all-female “free” car washes - you know, typical marketing. Well, our great free organization requires funds too. Not millions of dollars, though you’re more than welcome to advocate putting us in that rich uncle of yours’ will. No, just a few bucks to help us put on great events, such as Camp Oggie, purchase supplies, send representatives to gaming companies to secure freebies and playtesting material, and the like. And now, we’ve made it easy! By checking out OgreLair.org, right there on the main page you’ll see a link to that internet payment processing mainstay: paypal. Even if its just a few bucks, every dollar helps (especially with events like Camp Oggie on the horizon). If everyone gives a little, everybody gets a lot back. Some members even make a once-a-month small five or ten donation to show their appreciation - and that money goes right back to all the members! --Treasurer Webmaster's World Between Little Egypt Wars, Archon, and Camp Oggie, work on the new OgreLair.org website has been kind of slow so far, but we've got a solid start. The new site is going to use the Joomla content management system, so once it goes live the forums, blogs, and basic information about the OGREs will be on the main site in more user-friendly format than the Wiki offers (the Wiki will still serve as a resource for more in-depth information). You can take a look at the test site at www.kickmonsterbutt.com/sandbox to get an idea of what the site will look like. Take a look, and if you’ve got ideas to improve what we've got so far, email me at steve AT ogrelair DOT org. --Webmaster Ask a Game Master *To see this article, please visit the SGM's blog here on OgreLair.org Advocacy and You *To see this article, please visit Tuesday Truths Chapter Spotlight *Name: *Location: *Founded: *# of Active Members: *Chapter Coordinator: *Senior Game Master: *Website: Recent Awards ;DM Badge :Serving as a Dungeon Master for a chapter :Brandon Boatright :Shane Jones :Jordan Colson :David McDonald :Dan Thom :Mac Headrick ;Distinguished Service Award :For distinguished service :Jordan Colson (Sic City Ogres) ;Advocacy Badge :For promoting and advocating gaming :Brandon Boatright (Sic City Ogres) :Jordan Colson (Sic City Ogres) Recent Promotions ;David McDonald :Sic City Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain ;Steve Johnson :Quilt City Ogres ::From Marshall to Field Marshall ;Jordan Colson :Sic City Ogres ::From Sergeant to Master Sergeant ;User:Hragged :Stronghold Ogres ::From Private to Knight-Captain Upcoming Events October, 2010 ;26th - October 2nd :Read an RPG Book in Public Week - Everywhere :Host: TheEscapist.com and the CAR-PGa :Attendees: All ;22nd - 24th :Camp Oggie at Camp Roy C. Manchester on Kentucky Lake near Benton, KY :Host: O.G.R.E.s :Attendees: Ogres from numerous chapters Happy Birthdays October *Alisha Cooper, Quilt City Ogres - October 3rd, 1990 *Kai Child, Quilt City Ogres - October 7th, 1991 *Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson, Quilt City Ogres - October 11th, 1981 *Colton McNichols, Saluki City Ogres - October 14th, 1987 *Jarrett Hughes, Quilt City Ogres - October 21st, 1988 Happy Anniversaries *No Known Anniversaries It may be the easiest way for you to get another reminder not to forget - and we can help keep that dog house void of human life a little longer! Officer Contact Information ;Director :Jake Kubitschek :: ;Vice Director :Hooper : ;Editor-in-Chief :Vacant :N/A ;Treasurer :Shawn Cain :Email ;Director of Communications :Hooper : ;Supreme Dungeon Master :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson :Email ;Webmaster ;Steve Johnson : ;New Chapter Recruitment Committee :Hooper : ;Gaming Advocacy :Lacey Wilson : ;Marketing & Promotion :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Editor :Hooper : ;Assistant Editor :Vacant :N/A ;Roll Call Staff :Walter Pfeifer-Thompson : ;Lacey Wilson : ;Shawn Cain : ;Steve Johnson : ;Jake Kubitschek : ---- Back To: OgreLair.org → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Roll Call Category:Roll Call Category:Browse